RED QUEEN
by BLACK WINGS OF THE NIGHT
Summary: RED QUEEN WANTED FOR CRIMES AGENST THE KING OF PORT. IS HIGHLY DANGEROUS. HUNTERS BE WARNED. BOUNTY IS OF 1,000,000 POUNDS OF SOLID GOLD. GOOD LUCK HUNTERS! SASUKE/SAKURA SLIGHTLY SAKURA/NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

Not all stories have a happily ever after. Some stories never become the happy ending. Some are tragic some are humors yet others like mine are heartbreaking. All the typical stories have girl finds boy. Boy start to show interest in her and girl couldn't be happier. Then they start to become more then just aquatics and girl can't seem to be able to live one day with out seeing him. He becomes her dream her knight and shining armor. He seems to be crazy about her and they get together. They stay that way for a while then some problems come ahead of them and they can't be with each other. Yet it's not long before they realize that they can't stay away from each other. And thus a happily ever after.

Foolish

Childish

Stupid

I really use to believe in that happily ever after. I was indeed foolish childish and stupid to believe that he could ever love me. My happily Never after. I guess I should blame my stupid weak heart for believing that I could some how reach him. That some how I could change him. How stupid could I be and now I'm hanging here on my death day remembering how he never loved me. How he used me like a useless piece of paper. How he sign away my life for exchange of his. All for that word that has me chained to these iron bars.

Love.

That stupid childish word. That emotion that still runs through my body like a steady poison that promises me a slow painful death. Like a deep hole digging into my soul that shouts forgive him even after what he has done. Even when the tears can no longer run down my face my soul yells for him and him alone. I can no longer feel my arms or legs. I can't longer feel the sharp knife that cuts away at my life. No pain kills this feeling this cursed love of mine. Even now bleeding broken and hollow I can't help myself from thinking if he is happy. I could hear the sentence that is being passed on me as my eyes dropped a bit.

"Red Queen you are hare by ordered to be killed. Your limbs shall be broken then removed off your still living body." The voice stopped as if trying to come though with the words that seems to fail him. "Your tongue will be cut off and your eyes will be ripped out will keeping you alive. And finally your inside will be ripped out and use to hang you by the neck if by some miracle your still alive." His voice sounded like it would break any second as he put his fist to his mouth. Using the strength I had left I lifted my head up to the sky. The clouds in the sky looked were dark purple as they carried with them the waters from the seas that I loved so much. My voice was horse from yelling orders two days ago before I was captured. The blood that had dried in my throat didn't help much either. Yet I could still do it. I could still sing that one song he taught me.

"Through the rain…" came the strange sound out of me as I could feel the looks I was getting "cry the angel's shame…" I remembered that song clearly he sang it to me while held me in his arms promising false words and false hopes. "Uno amor sin pensar…" They brought out the hammer being use to break my legs and arms. Women on the streets cover the eyes of their children. "Loved one hears my call. Loved one you see it all." The rain stated to fall as the cool drops. Let me remember all the time I spent with him let me remember that one breezy day we crossed paths.

* * *

**_Red Queen_**

* * *

The night was silent as the moon rose over the clouds that dare try and cover it. Outside was cold for even the shores of Port. It wasn't normal that such cold reached the shores but then again who could control Mother Nature? A boy looked up at the sky as he looked at the crescent moon fight off the clouds. He was a poor lad not from a wealthy family but he was not miserable he still had his mother and his brother. He was fine with what he had. He had dream of starting a family one day but in the end that was all it was dreams. Dreams that were never destined to come true. He sighed as he looked at the night sky. The breeze passed his face as he shivered a bit.

"Through the rain..." he sang softly as he looked at the clouds "cry the angels Shame..." He hummed the rest of the song as the night seems to take it spell and wrap it around him as he fell asleep. Just as he did else where a figure ran though the shadow as quickly as she could.

"Come on Find her!" came the screaming of a guarded as the figure smiled at the fact that she had managed to escape them. Pulling down the helm of her hood she sneaked through the shadows to the dock where she knew a ship would be leaving soon. Making her steps a silent as possible she ran through the shadows with guards at her heels. Her heels clicked every once in a while as she was almost to the ship. Not paying much heed to where she was stepping on she tripped just as she got to the low fenced bridge. Her feet slipped from the ground and left her air born for a second. Her stomach tightens as she knew that the shallow depth of the channel would meet her. Trying to keep herself from screaming out loud she gave a soft whimper as she fell into the icy waters of the channel.

The water splashed all around as it came to hit the boy in the face as he wake up from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes a bit to take out the sleep as he looked into the channel he was laying next to. In the channel he could see something floating on the water. He strained his eyes to see as he could make out a hand. Panic jolted though him as he did what any good person would do. He dived right into the water. The freezing waters lashed at his skin as he felt around for where he had seen the hand until he grabbed hold to something that felt similar. With a sharp tug he felt a weight fall on top of him crushing his chest for a second or two as he struggled to get the shore. The muck of the channel made it difficult to walk as he pulled on the person that he just rescued.

The cold night air sent uncontrollable shivers down his spine as he got to the shore of channel. Placing the person he had found in the icy waters he could barely make out the persons face as they started coughing and whizzing for air. There was a cut on her check that was bleed profoundly as the boy looked at her.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked as the girl froze for a second her hand was on her bleeding check when she hear the loud chattered the of the guards feet. Taking both hands she shoved the boy away from her and set out in a run. The boy looked suspired as the girl ran off before he could ask anymore questions. Yet he was not left alone for long as two burly men appeared baring the royal uniform. The boy watched them as they came down the slop of the bank and points their spears at his throat.

" You there peasant have you seen a girl about 15 years of age around here?!" they ordered as the boy was about the answer when the moon fought ageist the clouds and shined brightly down where he stood reviling the blood stains that the girl had left behind on his shirt.

"He's covered in blood." Commented the guard to the other. The other noticed something none seem to see before. Bending down he picked it off from the ground and brought it up to the moon light to see it. It shined in the glow of the moon as all three looked at it. "Is that…" the soldier didn't finish his question when the other had the spear tightly on the neck of the boy.

"By order of the King Henry Van Hanaro you are under arrest for the Murder of Sakura Van Hanaro Princess of Port."

Somewhere afar the siren rang though the small city as the boy's fate was sealed that very night.

5 Years later

"I don't care what you do! Find me that blasted hunter!" yelled a woman as her crew looked though out the town for their missing hunter. Karin Hornet was a notorious pirate known through out the land as a murdering black hearted soul. Under her belt alone she had slaughtered more then 3 whole town and ransacked them leaving them as barren waste lands. Her bounty was over 10,000 dead or alive. For our hunter she was his next meal. Hiding silently in the shadows waiting for the right time to come out. A smile trance on his face as he watched the men scatter in search for him. Only a few men covered Hornet as she hissed and yelled every once and while it would be too simple. He put a hand to his hip were he kept his sword as he closed his eyes for a second as he hared his heart in his chest. B-ump, b-ump, b-ump. He was calm as always as he frowned a bit.

"Oh well." His sighed out as he stepped out of the shadows. The light of the lamp above him reflected his well tan chest and gave him a strange heavenly glow. He moved with the grace of any gentlemen as he reached for his sword swiftly as the lamps seem to blow out at his command.

"What on earth?"

"Karin stay…egh!" His sword worked quickly as he slashed though the five men that protected his pray. Grunts and moans where quickly silent as he walked behind Hornet and brought his sword around her neck.

"Did you really think you stood a chance Hornet?" he whispered into her ear as Hornet went rig to the spot. Her blood ran cold in her veins. The cold steel of the sword kissed her neck as she knew that death was breathing down her neck and not the hunter who had got to her.

"You kill her and I will shot." Came a clam voice beside both. The smell of gun powder hung in the air as the hunter smirked at the proceedings.

"She's not your friend so why?" He asked yet his sword kept close to Hornet's neck.

"This traitorous dog belongs to the Red Queen." He informed as he pushed the gun barrel farther in the hunters head. "This is the last time I will warn you give me Hornet and I won't shot."

"It's seem like I have no choice." Said the hunter as he began to lower his weapon while keeping an eye on both. The disappointed look on his face changed so drastically if one would have blink they would have missed how simple he cut Hornets throat clean and also having time to cut the barrel of the gun before the man holding it up to his head could shot it. The man backed away almost instantly as he looked at he hunter.

"Your made a grave mistake this day my friend."

"I will be the judge of that." The hunter said in a plain voice taking no real interest in the man in front of him.

"Expect a visit from the Red Queen." He said before he disappeared though a ally way and was no longer seen as darkness consumed him and hiding him from all pray.

"The Red queen?" He repeated as he picked up his bounty from the ground. "Like I care." he Sighed out as he started to walk over to the pub where he could clam his bounty. Some where far off into the shadows stood the man he had been speaking to not so long ago as he spoke in hushed whispers.

"Are you sure?" asked someone from the shadows

"Yes cut her throat clean with out even so much as flinching."

"Did you get his name?"

"No I didn't and he didn't look like a normal bounty hunter either. Do you think we should tell the Captain, Naruto?"

"No. I'll take care of this." Said Naruto as he patted the man on the shoulder. "You just tell me what he looked like and I'll find him." Said Naruto as a small smile crept on his face. He walked away slowly as the other man looked at him go. The seconded in command was not someone anyone wanted to mess with. And Naruto was by far the most loyal to the Red Queen. He would see to it that this Hunter got what's coming to him. No matter how long it took to hunt him down. Over at the pub the hunter was having an argument with the tender.

"I'll give you 5,000 and no more."

"Her bounty was 10,000." He stated as he really looked like he could careless about the money that was being negotiated.

"Yet she's dead so that drops down to 5,000." The tender stated as he looked over the hollowed voids that the hunter called eyes.

"If I recall correctly the poster stated Dead or Alive. I meet the terms. Now pay up."

"She's worthless Dead. The navy won't give me a good price."

"I don't care you said 10,000." The hunter stated.

"I won't give you a doubloon over 5,000."

"God damn it Jiraiya! You are a stubborn ass." Muttered the hunter as he glared at the tender.

"I told you the deal."

"I should have let the red queen have her. Maybe he'll pay better." The hunter muttered darkly as the Jiraiya's skin got chills at the mention of the red queen.

"Red…Queen?" he asked as the hunter lifted an eyebrow.

"What about it?" he asked as Jiraiya looked over to the window. The pub was empty beside him and the hunter. He bent down a bit as the hunter looked at him.

"Did you mean the Red Queen?" he asked again looked around to make sure that no one would listen to them.

"How many men out there call themselves the Red Queen?" He asked with a dead tone face.

"Did you meet the Red Queen?" Asked Jiraiya as the hunter looked around.

"Where do I leave the dead weight?" he asked looking around for a place to drop his cargo.

"-----, did you meet the Red Queen?" Asked Jiraiya a little more worried. The hunter's eyes narrowed at the mention of that name. He glared at the man in front of him.

"Don't call me by that name." He hissed as Jiraiya stood back. "Give me the 5,000 and I will be on my way." He told him as his cold eyes stabbed into his own. Jiraiya shock his head and went over to the other room to get the reward.

"I'm worried about you." Stated Jiraiya as he came back with the money in a pouch. "You went against the Red Queen and you're still alive to tell it."

"I didn't meet him." He told Jiraiya as he snatched the pouch from his hands

"I gave you 7,000. Look The Red is known to not let anyone alive. The bounty on the head of that pirate not even I can pay."

"I don't give a Damn if the Red Queen is the king of Port." Hissed the hunter.

"Oh but you would." Said Jiraiya as the hunter was about to leave when he stop to hear what Jiraiya had to say. "The bounty on the Red Queen is 1,000,000."

"Doubloons?"

"Pounds in gold."

"One million pounds for this pirate?" asked the hunter unable to believe such a high bounty existed.

"Not Just any pirate this is the Red Queen. He controls an armada of pirate ships not to mention that most of his crew has the highest bounties in the seven oceans."

"Hm." Said the Hunter as he walked out of the pub and out to the night that greeted him. The cool air hit his face as he thought over what he was told. "One million pounds in gold." He repeated as he walked down the small cobbled streets. "Why would one man be worth so much?" he asked himself as he came to a stop by a harbor. He closed his eyes for a second before he turned his head slightly to the left. "I know you're following me."

"You are quite the hunter." Came a male voice from the shadows.

"You're the red Queen?" he asked with a dead tone.

"Red Queen? You honor me to think that I am the Red Queen." He said as he walked out of the shadows. He smiled at the hunter as if they where old friends.

"Then want do you want?"

"I wondered who was the person that Killed Hornet so I came to see."

"Not what you expected?"

"No, not really to tell you the truth." He said with a smiled as he walked in front of the hunter as he kept his impassive eyes on him. "I was expecting a gruffly beefed up guy who looked like he hadn't showed in months. And here you stand a well tone gentleman with a fragrance of mint and pine. No wonder you caught her so easily. " He mused

"The country homes bore me." The hunter said simply as if playing with the other.

"Yet, you're not what you pretended to be." He mused as he sat down on one of the logs on the dock.

"Oh, what makes you say that?"

"You have all the makings of a royal I'll give you that much. Strong chin and cheek bones. Silky ebony hair pulled into a ponytail just above the shoulders while the rest of your hair cascades down your back like a black waterfall. Magnificent your brooded shoulders tell me that you have train most of your lives to have the form you have now. The clothing you wear tells me that you form a high family. The black leather boots on your feet tell me you have quite a bit of money. But what betrays your looks are your eyes. Black eyes something no royal or noble have." He stated as he got up.

"If you're done with this what is it that you really want with me?"

"Your presence." He said simply as he looked at the hunter. "By the way." He spoke softly as he walked over to the hunter's side. "My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzamaki wanted for being a pirate under the law of Port my bounty is of 500,000 in pounds in gold." He said like it was nothing at all.

"Why would you tell me this? Are you looking to die?"

"You wouldn't kill me it's not your style."

"And how you know that?"

"You would have killed me already." He stated

"So what is it that you want?"

"I've told you I just want your presence." He told him as he walked over to him and the hunter's hands quickly went for his weapon. 'Not very trusting are you?"

"Not around humans." hissed the hunter as Naruto chuckled.

"You're a funny man. What is your name hunter?"

"That is nothing you should know."

"You are such a tease you know.' He said with a sigh when he rubbed his hands on his pants fabric. "Well it seems like we're going have to do this the hard way then." He said with a sigh when he hit him on the head before he could move. His head went forward slightly as he felt his eyes rolled behind head. He dropped to the ground like a rock being thrown into a lake.

* * *

_**OOOKAY! I started a new story in request of my smaller sister. (She wanted pirates why I don't know.) Annnnyyy who I have giving you a taste of the story now lets see if you dear readers bite and read more. This story is one of the random things that go around in my head for week before it has to be put to paper before I go nuts. And for once I can say that this story is a clone of one I had written for my own entertainment while I was writing other stories to take me away from fan fiction. This is in the original copy of the the manuscript I change some of the characters around to fit a fan fiction because truly I didn't want to write another Pirate story when I have a perfectly good one already written. To clear up any misunderstanding now.....**_

_**The Hunter: well let see he has black hair and black eyes. Hmmmm let's put two and two and get......???**_

_**The Red Queen: Okay I tell you straight out you'll find out in the next chapter.**_

_**The Tender: Jiraiya! (Why? It seems to fit.)**_

_**The MAN with the gun: Will also be reviled in the next chapter.**_

_**Hornet: Karin (Why? I just don't like her and she seems like an easy target. Sorry Karin lovers but the woman is on my OH HELL NO list.)**_

_**Second In command: Naruto!!! (And another first Naruto in this story is not a bumbling idiot. If you notice he's quite the smooth talker though he will still make you laugh. Someone pointed out to me that I treat the boy horrible in the stories and told me she was going to kick my ass if he didn't have a story where he didn't get physically abused by the main characters. Mental abuse it is them! J/K.)**_

_**Wow long Author's Notes huh? Now that I've time to brief you. If I can have at lest 4 reviews for this story I'll give you the second Chapter KAY?**_

_**~ till then BWOTN and Batman (the smaller sister. Don't ask why she choose that name I have no clue.)**_

_**This is Batman and she is not BWOTN she is my trusty sidekick Robin. ( BWOTN: See madness.)**_


	2. The twins

__

_**The Twins**_

_**Gaara and Sasori of the sand**_

_**Wanted for crimes against the crown for pirating,**_

_**looting and obstruction of the law**_

_**Reward 75,000 pounds in gold a piece**_

_**Wanted Dead or Alive!**_

_

* * *

_

The bed rocked back and forth as the waves moved it along. The person on the bed groan in protest as the waves rocked him back and forth. " Agh…" he was not a sea person he would rather stick to land but at the moment he felt like he was floating in a vast ocean with out control. Feeling his stomach was about to give up all the self control it had he woke up with a start. His body was drenched in sweat as his eyes watered a bit as he tried to make heads or tails of where he was at. " Agh…" he whined again as the world was still spinning around him like a crazy rollercoaster.

__

"Look brother, he's awake."

"Yes he is quite the pretty boy this one." Turning his head slightly he found the source of the noise. Before him stood two men looking at him.

"He's looking at us brother." Said the smallest of the two. Both looking just like the other only the mark on the younger brothers face could you tell them apart. The smallest had a red tattoo on his forehead. Both brother's skins where golden tan like they had came from the west. Their clothing where perfectly clean like it was brand new. Hard to believe the men that stood before the hunter where pirates.

"Oh stop your making me blush." Very hard to believe.

"Look brother his eyes they're black!" exclaimed the smallest.

"No their not there gray!"

"Black!"

"Gray!"

"Black!"

"Gray."

"Will this argument never end?"

"Well say they are pink!" came a third voice.

"Pink?" they said together as they looked over to the hunter who was glaring daggers at them. There was no way that they could really believe that his eyes were pink right? They started to get closer to him as he felt violated and backed further back on the bed. Now followed by the third man who looked at him intently. Yet he was not looking at his eyes oh no far from it. He was looking for the expression on the hunters face. Yet the hunter showed none what so ever as he looked dead to the world. He was angry that they were coming so close to him but he didn't push them back and insult them he just glared at them making them stop at a suitable distance.

"Well they do look a little pink." Stated on of the moron wonders.

"What are you talking about they are pink look!"

"Naruto, The captain is looking for…." He stop mid way as he looked at all three men hovering over their prisoner. " What are you guys doing?"

"Checking to see that his eyes are pink." Answered Naruto with a smirk.

"But his eyes are black." he muttered.

"All of you are out of your minds." Hissed the Hunter after a while. A shadows seem to hang over Naruto and the twins as their eyes seem to flash a eerie light.

"Maybe just a little." Answered Naruto as the hunter gave a slight grimace.

"Welcome Hunter to the Red Night." Said the man by the door. He looked stranger then the rest but all in all he seem to fit with them like a puzzle. Now that he looked at all of them closely they all had the same look about them. The four men looked like they belonged in a ballroom not a ship. " Naruto, the Captain is waiting."

"Oh yes, The captain must meet the new captive." Said Naruto as he stood up straight as he looked at the captive. The hunter showed no emotions as the twins tied his arms around his back. They made him walk with shackles on his arms and legs. He felt the sway of the sea as the ship groaned with every little movement. He really hated the feeling but he bared with it. He had to keep his stomach in check if he wanted to get out of this floating death trap. The hallways were narrow and the twins grip on him tighter as they got to a door at the end of the hall.

Naruto opened the door as the sunlight came pouring in the small hallway. The smell of salt floated about his noses as he walked up the steps. The metal chains rattled as they hit the floor. Every step he took was a step closer to this captain they were speaking of. The sun burned his eyes as he tried to adjust his eyes to the floor. His hair covered his face a bit as they walked along the deck. He could see people working about but paid no attention.

"Captain!" Naruto exclaimed. " It's a beautiful morning isn't it?" he asked a shadow that was looming over the quarter deck ( that's the deck above the captains quarters. if anyone wanted to know)

" I don't see anything worth passing Naruto." came a harsh voice as the shadow moved closer to the railing. " So your the hunter who got in my way?" Said the shadow as the hunter squinted his eyes to try and see the captain but the sun made it close to impossible. " I must say you've got a lot of nerve." he hissed out. " No one takes my pray from me." he told the hunter as his hands grabbed onto the railing. You could hear the wood giving away under he's hands.

"Sorry I wasn't aware that you had rights to the women." muttered the hunter in a mocking way as he looked around the deck.

"So your a smartass too." he hissed out. The wooden rail gave another protest as the hunter looked at the captain. It was apparent that she was angry with him but he really didn't seem to care one way or another.

"Kankuro, What are you doing?" came a strong Female voice that made the hunter look up the shadow looked to be behind the hunter.

"Captain!" cried out Kankuro as he looked at a women standing behind the hunter. He turn slowly over to see the person standing there. Her hair was short and just brushed her shoulders. It was pastel pink but it framed her face so nicely it was almost unreal. Her green eyes where sharp and at the moment menacing. She was a full head shorter then the hunter but she looked like she know how to use her height to her advantage. She was wearing a white skin tight blouse that show off her female body. A golden sun pendent hangs from her neck down to her bosom. Two swords are strapped to her back as belt house a gun around her waist. On her face is a symbol painted in red ink.

She walks past the hunter without even so much as glancing at him. She walks over to Kankuro who now is smiling like a idiot at her.

"What are you doing with my coat Kankuro?" she asked in a dead tone voice as Naruto and the twins are cracking up in laughter. The hunter looks at the scene as the women then looks over to him. Her green eyes meet his. His eyes narrow on her instantly as she looks away and over to Naruto. "What is that man doing on my ship?" she ordered as Naruto went quite at once and looked at her. "And why is Kankuro wearing my coat?"

"Help me out here Naruto it was your Idea!" hissed out Kankuro as the women grabbed onto to Kankuro's arm and took off the coat off him. She then took a piece of rope and throw over to some men that were working near by. " Tie him up." she ordered as the men did as she ordered. They grabed Kankuro and tied him to the mast.

"Do you think she's mad?" asked the younger twin to the older

"Nah, she thrilled." answered the other in sarcasm

* * *

**Two Review to go on please!**


	3. Haku

**Haku**

**Age:?**

**Bounty: 45,000 pounds in gold**

**Wanted for: crimes against His Royal Majesty the King.**

**AKA: Constrictor**

* * *

Naruto watched the hunter from the corner of his eye. He hadn't moved from the spot they placed him but he was sure that he wasnt taking in every detail of the ship. He didn't lift his head but he knew that he was watching everything.

"Naruto." came the captain's voice as he looked over to her. She was a full head shorter then him but she was all the danger he could handle. The captain was a women one should never mess with unless that person liked pain, a lot.

"Yes, Captain?" asked Naruto as he looked over to her.

"What is 'that' doing here?" she asked as she pointed at the hunter. She had that green fire in her eyes and the stern look of someone that found a roach in their bed. At the sound of her voice the hunter's eyes came to rest on hers. It was like the air became arctic cold the instant that his eyes met hers. Naruto felt a chill go down his spine as the hunters head move slightly to look at the captain's face

"Get him out of my sight. Send him to the brig." she ordered as she started to walk away.

"Are you afraid of me Red Queen?" came the hunter's voice as the captain didn't even turn to look at him as she went up the stairs.

"Please don't make me laugh." she told him yet Naruto looked from one to another. It felt like they were getting ready to attack each other. The Hunter picked up his face so that his hair could be moved out of his face. The look in his eyes made Naruto think twice about his choice. They had the look of extreme hatred.

" You should be."

The captain turned around to look at him but it seems the look in his eyes didn't faze her at all if anything it made her look more like the captain she was.

"Take him below." she ordered as she walked away from them. Naruto got behind him and pulled the hunter up to his feet.

"Welcome Hunter. To the ship of night. Welcome to the Red Night." Naruto told him as he watched the twins take the hunter down below to the brig. He looked over to where the captain had gone and saw her enter her cabin. He was really rethinking his plan but it was too late to go back on it now. He followed after her as he saw her take off her coat.

"Why did you let that hunter on my ship Naruto?" she asked as Naruto closed the door behind him.

"You can call it a impulsiveness." he told her as he went to help her. She took off her belt that housed her pistol holster and sword. " You know, you need to relax once in a while." he told her as he started to massage her shoulders. She gave out a moan of relaxation as he sat her down on the bed. She closed her eyes but he could see her brain working like crazy. '_who...why...why did he look so... Aggg! stop thinking about it!'_ She told herself as she remembered that wild look in his eye.

" You should be." came his words over and over again.

"I don't like it. That look." she said at last.

"He did kill Karin. He's a good hunter we have to give him that." he told her as their was silence for a bit before he spoke again. " I think you should keep him!" he said with a happy tone but he, himself wasn't sure what he was doing.

"Your out of your mind right?" she asked him.

"The truth is I fear if we let him go." he told her as the captain thought about it.

Else where

The hunter was chinned up to the wall in a cell. The sea rocked the ship back and forth making him sick. He really hated the sea, but for now he had to bare it. The darkness helped a bit but not too much. The brig smelled like wet wood and old wet rags. It didn't help but he ignored it. He had other things on his mind right now at the present moment. His thoughts were interrupted as he looked over to the edge of his cell.

"What do you want?" He asked as a girl looked at him from behind a wall

"Ah... Sorry to brother you." she muttered as she came forward The hunter was not looking at her as she came in front of the bars. " You look a little lonely. Are you all right?" She asked as the hunter didn't rise his head.

"Go away..." He told her as he looked up to see her. " Haku aka constrictor." The name seem to go over her like bad rice. She glared at him.

"I guess your skills shouldn't surprise me. Your a bounty hunter no?" she asked him.

"Go away." he repeated

"Keep that up and you'll end up shark meat, just a fair warning." she told him as she looked at him through the bars. " Stay away from the captain or you'll pay the price." she sneered at him.

"And if I don't listen? What then?" he poked at her. " are you going to do something about that Haku?

" I will kill you myself!" she hissed out only like she sounded like a he. The hunter smirked as he looked at an enraged Haku.

"Don't let him get to you Haku. He's just being a brat."

"Captain." she muttered as the captain took off the coat she was wearing and throw it on top of Haku.

" Hide yourself and go." she ordered softly as Haku nodded and ran up the stairs as the captain looked at him go. " Your really getting on my nerves hunter." she hissed as she looked over to him.

"I'll do far worse then that highness." he hissed at her as she looked over to him. " Or should I say Sakura."

"Sakura Van Hanaro." she laughed silently. " what a joke." she muttered.

"I know it's you don't hide it."

"Sakura Van Hanaro princess of port and the middle trade." she laughed again. "God," she muttered " Sakura Van Hanaro is dead. I killed the wench myself. She was really pathetic hardly worth the kill." she told him like it was nothing to her.

"You make it sound like you wanted to erase her."

" Shes dead, that's that." she said calmly but her eyes said another story. They had the look of irritation in them.

"Lair." he said simply

" Believe what you want." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Hunter your really pissing me off and here I thought of letting you go." she said as she looked away from him. " What I want to know is how long?" He was silent as he looked at her." How long will it take you to free yourself?" He smirked as she looked over to him again.

"Not long." he answered as the chains holding his arms released him.

"That's faster then I expected I must admit."

"I'm a bounty hunter a cage won't hold me in."

"Naruto said you had some skills. Let see how well you do." she said as she started to walk off.

" Test me your self then." he taunted.

"Believe me Hunter, I don't play with my pray." she told him as she was greeted by silence. " you can stay here or you can join the crew it's your choice."

"I won't be one of your dogs!" he growled at her.

" Then die." she told him over her shoulder as a chill went up his spine. " For you won't touch land alive. " she told him as she left him. He picked the lock on the door and walked out of his cell.

"Believe me, your the one that's going to die by the end of this. Sakura." he hissed.

Up on deck the captain was walking over to the mast when she spotted a women with long pink hair.

" You shouldn't toy with him like that Red."

"It's too fun to stop now." answered red.

"Honestly I don't understand you."

" Relax Sakura, he won't find out." she told her stressing out the word Sakura.

"What if he figures everything out? What if he knew what we are?" she rambled on.

" Are you done freaking out yet?" asked Red as Sakura looked over to her. " Sakura." She said stressing out the name again." Do you really think that he would find out?" Sakura looked a little worried. " Really? That he's in a pirate ship full of royalty?"

"Well when you put it that way." muttered Sakura

"Really who would believe that?"


	4. Naruto

**Naruto Uzamaki**

**Age: Unknown**

**Bounty:500,000 pounds in gold**

**Wanted for crimes against the crown for **

**Looting, pirating, High Treason, Pillaging ect….**

**Highly dangers for Experience Bounty hunters only **

* * *

"All hands on Deck! We have a prisoner lose!" Yelled Naruto as he walked over to Red who was looking out to sea. "The hunter isn't in his cell." He informed but he knew that she already knew.

"He'll come to me don't worry." She told him as it seemed to make Naruto more uneasy at the thought.

"He's called you Sakura." He replied as Red looked over to him. She didn't say anything to him as Naruto looked worried.

"Begin the hunt Naruto." She said with a small smile.

"As you wish, Captain." Answered Naruto as smirk came upon his face. He signaled someone above him as they nodded. Red looked out at the sunset as she mused. If he was a good hunter he would wait for the cover of night to come at her. She placed her hand on the pistol that was on the rail. This would be another man whose life she held. If he did the right thing he would survive if he chooses to be stupid well that would be his choice.

"Red do you really think this is a good idea? I mean the man wants to kill you."

"He can do as he pleases and I will do the same Sakura."Red said as the name was yet again stressed out. Said Sakura looked at her friend as she brushed off a long strand of hair that kept falling into her face.

"I still don't like this plan."

"What would have me do? Have Kakashi shoot him?" she asked in a bored tone as 'Sakura' fidget.

"So a hunt is better?" she asked

"Sakura do you find this man appealing?" asked Red as 'Sakura' blushed at the statement.

"I….I… this got nothing to do with…." She tried to come up with something but Red smiled at her. She looked her in the eye as she met her forehead with hers.

"Your safe and he is quite handsome maybe with a bit of discipline he'll come to be your body guard." She told her as she looked bright red.

"You don't have to be a smart ass Forehead." Muttered 'Sakura' as Red chuckled at her.

"Find a place to hide if you must then." She told her as 'sakura' rolled her eyes. She left Red to look out into the ocean again. The sun had almost set as she walked back to the captain's quarters. The pistol tight in her hand as she went to open the door. The room was dark as she expected it to be the lamps had not been turned on yet and rays of the sun not completely died. The curtains where half open which she found odd. So he was here already? She walked in and closed the door behind her.

The darkness of the room became greater still as the silence in the room seem to stretch out like claws. She inhaled deeply she knew what she had to do but she still took the option of playing it dumb. She walked over to her desk that was illuminated by the small rays of sun still left on the horizon. She walked up to the desk and pulled out a slim match to light the lamp at her side. The room became a world of shadows as the small light lit up her desk and some of the small cabin. She placed her pistol the desk and sat down.

The wood of the ship groaned as Red looked at the maps on the desk. She looked at each port carefully trying to find out if it was better to port at the dock. Her heart beat slowly in her chest as she could feel that she was in danger but didn't make a move to stop what she was doing. She took the compass in her hand as it seem to point north for second before it swiveled around and stopped at north east for a millisecond. Her eyes traveled in that diction instantly as she saw him standing there. Framed in the shadows like a living piece of the ship. He had gotten his sword back and most of his belongings. He had this deadly look to his eyes as Red just looked at him.

"You're a bit earlier that I had anticipated." She mused as he walked slowly over to the desk. He had his sword pointed at her frame. She looked at the point of the sword and smirked lazily.

"Checkmate." He hissed

"Not quite." She told him as a gun clicked and was aimed at his head.

"Sorry, but we pawns protect our queen." Came a voice all too familiar to the hunter. Behind the captain can the man that called himself Naruto. The guy holding the gun to his head had to be the one that came after him when he killed hornet. It wasn't till now that he noticed that they were in the room.

"Do you always use other people to do your dirty work?" hissed the hunter as he lowered his weapon.

"No I don't." she answered as she got up. "Take him outside." She ordered as Kakashi pressed the gun to his head and made him walk outside.

"You sure about this?" asked Naruto was red smiled.

"You sound like a worried hen." She told him.

"It's good that one of us worries." He muttered as he pulled her chair back. She got up and looked out to the deck where the crew was waiting. Going to the side of her desk she pulled out her sword which rested there. "You really want to play this out don't you?" Naruto asked.

"It's in the name of fairness that I do this." She told him with a sly smile.

"It's in the names of evil you do this your majesty." He muttered.

"Worry wart." She told him as she walked over to the door with him behind her.

"Like I stated before it's my job to worry about my reckless captain." He muttered as he came beside her. Outside on the deck stood the crew and of course the hunter. Everyone watch Red as she walked up to the hunter without so much as flinching.

"Give him his sword." She ordered as one of crew members came forward and gave him his sword which he took without looking away from her. "Now hunter let's see what your made of." She challenged him. All the other crew members backed away giving them both space to spar. Red stood with her sword pointed down in front of her as the hunter took up his sword. "Shall we begin?" she questioned as he came at her with a strong thrust. She blocked and bounced his sword aside. He lunged again and again she blocked. Both she and the he seem to be merely playing with each other as they just sword played like it was practiced a million times. Each fine stroke of the blade made the match more tiring by the moment as Red looked the hunter in the eye. "Is this really what you're made of?" she asked in a dull tone. "Because if it is, this is rather boring." She pointed out as she spun on her heel and wacked him in the butt with the flat side of her sword. The crew erupted in jeering comments of Oh's and laughter. The hunter raised an eyebrow at Red as if she had done something she wasn't allowed to do.

"I rather no kill you. Your bounty is quite high." He simply answered.

"Do you plan on dragging me off my own ship?" she asked with amusement dripping from her voice.

"If I must but you will come willing won't you Sakura?" he asked. He voiced deepened an octave when he said the name. Red laughed slightly as she looked over to where the women with pink hair stood. She had the look of fear on her face as the hunter turned to look over to her. At first he was slightly taken back but then looked back over to Red.

"Enough games." She told him as she brought up her sword. "You want to fight me. You win I go with you I win and you be become a member of this crew." She ordered.

"I hope you won't miss your crew then." He answered as he went at her with force this time. The smile on her lips told that she accepted any challenge that came at her. This time where their swords met they clashed loudly. He knew what he was doing that was for sure but she hand and advantage he didn't. She was use to the swaying of the ship and he wasn't he would stumble lightly when every the ship took a wave. It wasn't a big stumble but it was enough for her to know how good his foot work was. He was trained to work with a sword and he did it well. She could see Naruto looking at her a bit concerned as he followed the hunter's movements. So he was concerned she thought as she blocked another of his walloping attacks.

She looked back at the hunter and decided to give him the fight he was looking for. With A flick of her wrist she was attacking and he was blocking this time. Unlike his movements her were precise and deathly. She knew sword play like she was born with the ability to wiled a sword. Her moves were graceful and smooth. She pushed him back slightly as the ship went over a wave. His footing tripped slightly as she took the chance and wacked his hand with the side of the sword. He growled slightly as he got his footing back and went at her again. He swung his sword in a long arch which she caught and countered. Back and forth they danced about the ship as he lunged at her midsection. She twisted on her feet and came behind him and yet again slapped the flat side of her sword on his bum.

The crew roared with laughter as he seemed to roar with anger at the fact she hit his ass again. This time he did not take her joke in tow and went at her again this time with a little more aggressive than before. His blows where stronger and her reaction to them was a bit more slow than she cared to admit. He had a glint in his eye as he went at her with a fierce she only seen in animals. Then she saw it in the glimpse of second the deep hatred he seem to carry. It gave her pause enough for him to disarm her. She watched as the sword flew down the deck away from her reach. The point of his sword once again at her neck as he stared her down.

"I win." He declared. Just as the sound of a gunshot echoed through the air.

"You seem to forget who your fight with Hunter." She answered as he looked down in her hand. She held a pistol pointed at him. He looked down at himself to see that she had shot him in the shoulder. He looked over to her in disbelief. "Next one goes a little lower." She mocked.

"You cheated."

"I'm a pirate." She answered as the last thing the hunter was her sly smile before he passed out.


End file.
